Priceless
by 1plus1equal
Summary: It doesn't take money to make you happy, Naruto figured that out a long time ago. And life was never fair, Naruto except that. But what he can't get over is, if he love someone why should money or belonging get in the way? NaruSasu.AU.


I know, I know some of you are like..."**Should you really be making another story, when you have others to finish**." And you would be right, but the thing about me is I like putting my idea's out there for everyone to see. I love making new stories, and when I make new stories it takes away my writer block.

Well anyways, this story is **UN'BETA'ED**, I hope everyone saw the _un'beta'ed _part. So** I KNOW **there's mistakes in there somewhere. And like I said before until I get a beta it gonna be like with my chapters.

1+1=**Never the less**

Naruto was never the type to complain, or ask why life was so unfair when it came to how he lived. Even if he had every right to. Just after awhile he understood, life was never going to be fair and at least he was still living. He long since knew he had to work with what he had, even thought all he had was; one dirty outfit, sneaker with holes in them and three dollars and ten cents to his name.

At least he had that, sometimes he would have to go without any money for days. Playing his flute in the subway for two day only goes so far, it was hard times for everyone so he didn't expect much. Naruto always wanted to look at the bright side of things, even when everything seems grim. He was just that kind of person.

Naruto only stopped where he could find shelter for the night. Most time is was under bridges or over-passes. He had gotten a lucky break finding an abandon hospital, it was roomy and had multiple room to choose from. Naruto picked an office at the top floor, not because it was better than all the rest of the room but because it over looked the like watching the city at night, as the different lights turned on. Finding some old beds had been his high light of the day, he finally had something other than old blankets to sleep on. The basement has allot of the old hospital gear down there, Naruto figure the hospital staff forgot about it.

Finding a place this good was Naruto's dream come true, it was no five star hotel but to him it was something more. Naruto's been staying there three weeks, and to has surprise he was the only one there. He would have thought others would have been here already setting up shop. Naruto didn't mind though, it was good not having to sleep with one eye open every night. Or having to worry about other taking his stuff, he never thought he would find a place this** perfect**.

Since coming to the abandon hospital all Naruto had encounter were rats and roaches. Not that he truly mind, he was use to things like that. Plus sometimes the shelters weren't giving out food, which left him hungry. Some might call him sick, but what others never understood was how hard it was to live on the streets. To have nothing to eat for days; having to put pride aside to beg people for any change they could spare. A person truly doesn't know themselves until faced with hard ships, like he has.

So Naruto ate what he could to survive, even if it meant eating rats and roaches. Naruto looked around his new 'home', since he's been living here he had emptied the room. Placing two beds together at the far wall, there was a desk already in the room when he had got there. Naruto pushed the empty desk to the other side of the room, leaving an open space. Naruto had found some old matted sheet, that he use to make a make shift carpet to not have to walk on the cold dusty floor very day.

It was far from a perfect apartment, but it was better than the streets and had some running water. Using the blue sheets he found in the children ward, he covered the window using them as curtains. Naruto was sure he could live there for a few months, with it being out of the city way no one would bother with the old run down hospital.

Naruto was glad today was Saturday, today was chicken night at the soup kitchen. He was happy he didn't have to use the little bit of money he had gotten, to buy food. Pick up his orange back pack Naruto exited the office/bedroom. The soup kitchen opened at six thirty, and considering he would have to walk a few miles he had to leave early.

**1+1=?**

It took forty five minutes to get down town, and spent another ten waiting online to get in. Naruto wasn't worried, he had a plate waiting for him when he got in. His friend Sakura volunteered there, and always set a plat aside from him. Naruto did his usual greeting waiting to be served.

"Hey Sakura!" Said pink hair female waved at him, from her spot behind the table. She was use to seeing Naruto in the men's shelter, since she been coming a year ago. At first it was for school, but after awhile she realized she loved helping people she felt she really mad a difference.

"Bizzy as ever I see." Sakura Handed Naruto his plat, making sure to pack a little extra. Naruto was kind person who had a bad break in life sadly. She wished she could do more to help him, other than trying to give him a few buck here and there.

"Yep, getting close to winter." Winter meant allot of hungry people, with little to no place to warm up at. Naruto knew that all to well as he looked around, most of the tables were packed. He moved up in the line gave Sakura one last wink before moving away.

Naruto sat down randomly, he was use to sitting with people he didn't know. He didn't have to know, these were his people and he would gladly sit with them. When dinner was done allot of the guy stay to find a bed that the church gave out for the night. Naruto was even more happy that he now had his own place, he was hard hearing the bed were full and had to find else where to sleep for the night.

He emptied his plat, Naruto would never waste food good or not. It was just one if his rules, food wasn't something that comes easy so he couldn't waste it. Packing up his garbage Naruto heading for the big blue trash can. Dinner was over and the only people left were people waiting or beds. Naruto stepped out the building, warming his hands a little by blowing into them.

"We are really sorry sir, but there are no more beds." Naruto turned to see who they were talking to. The boy a little younger than him, he was thin wearing a over size hoodie. _The kid got a bad break_. Naruto looked around seeing that the boy was the only one who couldn't get a bed, which made it harder seeing everyone else get one.

"Look, if you want to find another place we have the ad-." The man didn't get to finish as the boy waved him off walking away.

Naruto watched the boy walk down the street before stopping to sit on the curb. It was heart breaking really, watching someone so young have to suffer on the streets. Naruto knew that all to well, he was once that young. Making up his mind Naruto made his way over.

"Hey kid if you want a place to stay, I have one." The boy finally took notice of Naruto for the first time. The boy's oxygen eyes looked up, before falling back down to his hoodie. Naruto watched the boy stand up taking great care as he did so.

"It's going to be a long walk, but trust me it's worth it." The boy nodded as he followed along. The walk would be a long one, as they both stayed silent. Naruto was to tired to start small talk, trying to get 'home' as soon a possible.

Naruto lead the boy to the abandon hospital, it was a little hard to get inside with all the stuff blocking the entrance. But the boy kept up, making his way up the stairs behind Naruto. Pushing the broken door out of the way Naruto ushered the boy inside.

"It's not much but it's home." Naruto gestured to the room.

"Thanks." The boy mumble walking further into to the dark room. The only source of light was the moon light pouring into the window.

"I'm Naruto and you?" Naruto also looked around the room, he figure he might as well go and get another bed but._ How long is the kid staying?_

"Sasuke." Sasuke walked over to the bed taking a seat. Naruto watched as the raven hair boy unzipped a over sized hoodie, and to Naruto's surprise revile a small sleeping new born. Naruto didn't know why he didn't notice before, with the way Sasuke was so careful with his mid section. The the older teen never once thought that the kid he picked up had a baby, a new born at that with him.

Sasuke held the baby as he spread his hoodie over the bed, being careful Sasuke laid the sleeping baby on the bed. Once done with that small task Sasuke used the dirty pillows to keep the small infant from falling. He stood from the bed slowly taking off his thin almost see though gray shirt to cover the child. Naruto thought Sasuke was done until he started with his warn black or gray pants, pulling them off Sasuke stud in the middle of the room on only boxers.

"If you let us stay I will pay you with what I have." Naruto could tell what the Sasuke meant, it wasn't uncommon to sell your body or things. But Naruto has never come to a point in his life to give or except things of this nature. But he had to admit Sasuke body was something to look at, it was lean and beautiful. If it wasn't for the pocking out ribs Naruto would say Sasuke was indeed perfect. But Naruto had to be honest with him, he haven't done anything in awhile to simply pass it up.

"Look, just get some sleep we'll talk about this another day." Naruto gestured for Sasuke to put his pant back on before walking over to the windows.

"There are allot of rooms here, just pick one a find a bed in the basement, I'll even help you." Sasuke mouth was open in shock as his hurriedly put his pants back on. It wasn't everyday you find someone the give and wanted nothing his return, or not want it up front.

"You can stay here tonight and tomorrow, we'll find a room and bed for you." Naruto continued. Naruto was sure he could even find a baby crib for the infant that laid sleeping. He had past some on the children ward, Naruto also knew that one day Sasuke was going to have to give the kid up. Living on the street was no place for such a small child, and at that age allot of families would want it. _It?_

"So, is the kid a boy for a girl." Naruto questioned, finally getting at look at the small sleeping new born.

"Boy, his names his Iason." Sasuke sat with Iason, brushing the black hair on top of the baby's head. Iason moved in his sleep at the touch, almost but not waking up.

"How do you feed him." Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled out the bag he was carrying with him. It looked heavy and Naruto had carried it for him here. Sasuke pulled out baby formulas, there were allot in the bag as well as bottled water.

"An old lady at a baby store gave it to me, when I asked her for one for free." Sasuke whispered. The old store owner took one look at him, she shook her head telling him to pick up a few more and some water. Sasuke almost thanked her to the point of tears a he exited the store.

"You know, if the shelter would have saw the baby with you they would have let you in." Naruto commented, he knew for a fact the would have done something more to help.

"But then here would have been questions, then them telling me to give him up." Sasuke replied instantly.

"Ahh, well get some sleep we have things to do in the morning." Nodding Naruto took of his sneaker and shirt, before walking over to the window to pull the 'curtain' down. Walking back Naruto laid on the floor while Sasuke laid next to Iason.

"Thanks again." Naruto heard Sasuke whisper at the last moment.

"No problem kid."

**1+1=?**

**Well that was chapter one, I wasn't sure when I was going to post it or how long it was going to be. But since it was on my computer for awhile I said O'well post it. Updating is up to y'all, anyways R&R.  
**


End file.
